Baasho
Baasho - samiec hieny cętkowanej, który miał się pojawić w Królu Lwie, gdy ten nosił jeszcze tytuł Król Dżungli. Jest to najbardziej zaufany przyjaciel Banagiego, zwolennik Skazy. Wygląd Baasho jest mniej więcej takiego rozmiaru jak inne hieny z jego klanu, jeśli nie troszkę większy. Podobnie jak wszystkie krokuty, jest on barczysty i muskularny z ogromną głową i silną szczęką. Jego umaszczenie jest blado mleczno-brązowego koloru, a jego końcówki uszu, twarzy i ogon są ciemno brązowe, prawie czarne. Na jego plecach i bokach rozstawione są ciemne plamy. Osobowość The Lion King ''(styczeń 1990) Jest znacznie mniej impulsywny niż jego lider Banagi, jest nawet dość hartowany i rozważny, raczej nie wpada w konflikty i bójki bez uprzedniego przemyślenia zaistniałej sytuacji. Baasho ma trochę cichą naturę, rzadko wyraża swoją opinię, chyba że sprawa jest niezmiernie istotna dla przyszłości jego klanu. Jego naturalne instynkty są w przestrodze, i rzadko ufa obcym. Ponadto w odróżnieniu od swojego lidera, Baasho jest bardziej tolerancyjne wobec swoich wrogów i kolegów z klanu, jest on w stanie zaakceptować dominację Mufasy nad jego klanem. Jest nieśmiały w obecności zwierząt o wyższej randze i wolał by zostawać w tle. Jest to najprawdopodobniej spowodowane jego subordynacją wobec Banagiego, który trochę obraża swojego drugiego dowódcę i drwiny ze wstępnej ostrożności Baasho. Skrypt opisuje Baasho jako "służalczy kumpel" Banagiego darzącego go przyjaźnią, ale nie tak mocno odwzajemnioną. ''King of the Beast ''(maj 1990) W drugiej wersji scenariusza Baasho jest dużo bardziej przebiegły i bezwzględny, opuścił bardziej nieśmiałą naturę z pierwszej wersji. Zachowuje spokojną postawę, choć jest bardziej przebiegły niż wcześniej cichy. Jest często postrzegany jako szpieg, zwodziciel czy skrywa, jest w stanie odgrywać rolę niewinnego świadka zachowując przy tym dumę z tego , że pomaga manipulować Banagiemu. Humor nie był szczególnym aspekt osobowości starego Baasho, ale ten nowy potrafi być sarkastyczny, czyni to jego charakter bardziej pewnym siebie niż wcześniej. Wydaje się być bardziej bliski liderowi i są prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, przez klan postrzegany jest jako ktoś ważny, nie ważniejszy od Banagiego ale równie wpływowy, na pewno jest bardziej awangardowy niż stary Baasho. Z pewnością postać ta dostała duży wzrost inteligencji, ale jego przestronna natura został znacznie złagodzona. Historia Przedakcja Baasho jest hieną żyjącą na Lwiej Ziemi za czasów Mufasy. Pełni funkcje porucznika lub drugiego dowódcy klanu, dosłownie jest pod samym Banagim. ''The Lion King ''(styczeń 1990) Baasho po raz pierwszy można zaobserwować u boku swojego lidera Banagiego, Mufasa daje krokutą pozwolenie na jedzenie, hiena jest dumna z pomyślnych łowów. Podczas gdy Banagi jest urażony tym, że muszą mieć przyzwolenie lwów, Baasho jest bardziej neutralny, nie chce się wdawać w konflikty. Po odejściu lwów, Baasho i jego towarzysze jedzą do syta. Wiele lat później, obcy lew o imieniu Skaza wchodzi sawannę, a Mufasa konfrontuje go z kawałkiem skradzionego łupu. Ponieważ dwa lwy angażowały się w walkę, Baasho i jego koledzy z klanu obserwują bójkę. Po klęsce nieznajomego, Banagi jest oburzony i podąża za łotrem do granicy, oferując mu pomoc w pokonaniu Mufasy. Hieny delegują nad tym, czy powinni zaufać Skazie, Baasho jest niechętny, aby pomóc łotrowi, gdyż uważa, że obcy odwróci się od nich po śmierci Mufasy. Banagi jest jednak pewny siebie próbuje przekonać swój klan, przedstawiając im wizje hien jako królów sawanny. Plany trwają, a Baasho dołącza wraz z klanem do Skazy, gdy ten wyzywa Mufasę. Hieny przystępują do ataku, zmuszając Mufasę do odwrotu gdzie Skaza bierze go w swoje łapy. Bez szans na pokonanie swoich wrogów, Mufasa ginie, a krokuty ruszają obalić także Simbę. Pościg trwa kilka dni, hieny depczą Simbie po piętach, aż w końcu lwiątko poddaje się i atakuje Baasho. Podczas zamieszania, Simba wskakuje na skałę, która okazuje się być nosorożcem. W odpowiedzi na prośbę Simby, nosorożec zaczyna gonić hieny, w tym Baasho, który łapie zębami ogon Simby, próbując nie spaść z urwiska. W końcu Baasho wyrywa ogon i spada wraz z kolegami w dół wysokiego klifu. Posiniaczony i pokonany, Baasho wraca do Banagiego z ogonem Simby, który nadal wisi w jego ustach. W złości, Sarabi rzuca się na niego, ale Skaza przeskakuje między nich i odciąga Sarabi od Baasho, wysyła ją na polowanie za karę za jej lekkomyślność. Obłęd Skazy spowodowany władzą tylko się nasila, a hieny rozwijają się pod jego straszliwą mocą. Jednak ich obawy budzi uczucie, jakie rośnie w Skazie do Nali, drobnej młodej lwicy, która zagraża relacją między nowym królem a krokutami. Aby zobaczyć jak szybko rośnie ich związek, Baasho i kilku jego przyjaciół szpieguje ich w lesie, ale burza ich demaskuje, a Skaza atakuje ich w gniewie. Banagi błaga o przebaczenie Skaze, w tym czasie Baasho leży twierdząc, że nie było go wtedy w lesie. Potem popełnia błąd, obwiniając Nale, która staje obiektem wściekłości Skazy i w rezultacie zostaje wygnana. Simba uważa, że Nala jest przynętą zastawioną przez Skazę, Baasho i jego koledzy hieny próbują ostrzec ich króla, że jest to pułapka, ale Skaza ich zwodzi, a hieny zostają przechwycone przez lwice, które dają je Simbie do ostatecznej decyzji dotyczącej ich losu. Na szczęście nowy król pozwala im odejść, choć wyrzuca je na pustynie z groźbą śmierci, jeśli ośmielą się kiedykolwiek wrócić. ''King of the Beast ''(maj 1990) Baasho po raz pierwszy można zaobserwować u boku swojego lidera Banagiego, który próbuje zastraszyć obcą hienę, która próbuje przyłączyć się do ich klanu. W środku spotkania Simba wyskakuje z pęknięcia w zagłębieniu uciekając przed wściekłym guźcem, który depcze mu po ogonie. Korzystając z chwili Banagi rozkazuje Baasho odciągnąć zwierza od lwiątka. Hieny są później widoczne zgromadzone wokół kudu, świeżo złowionego przez lwice Ndona. Pojawia się Mufasa i pyta Baasho gdzie jest jego lider. Sam Banagi pojawia się, a Mufasa z dumą oferuje klanu jego zdobycz w spłacie długu za uratowanie syna. Duma niestety znikła, a Baasho i jego towarzysze chowają się przed nieuczciwym lwem Skazą, który nagle wbiegł w to całe posiedzenie, z kolei jest przepędzany przez Mufasę. Później widzimy Baasho który dostarcza wiadomość dla Skazy do Banagiego. Wkrótce potem krokuty spotykają się z lwem i oferują mu wierność. Gdy Skaza wdaje się w bójkę z Mufasą, Baasho i kilku jego towarzyszy próbują pomóc nieznajomemu w pokonaniu swojego króla, ale on jest oburzony, że otrzymuje pomoc, więc Banagi odwołuje Baasho i jego pomocników. Gdy Mufasa zostaje w końcu pokonany, Simba próbuje uciec, a Banagi wysyła Baasho po młodego lwa. Kilka razy Baasho jest bliski zabiciu lwiątka, ale Zazu odpędza go za każdym razem, chroniąc swego księcia. W końcu, Baasho łapie Simbę, który wisi ogonem nad urwiskiem, trzymając go za ogon i wyrywając go, podczas kilku towarzyszy z oddziału Baasho, spada razem z lwem z urwiska, Baasho został z ogonem Simby w ustach. Nadal trzymał nagrodę Baasho powraca na Lwią Ziemię i raportuje o śmierć swoich kolegów. Wiele dni później Baasho zostaje wysłany przez Banagiego do szpiegowania Skazy, który jest coraz bliżej z Nalą. Oboje podejmują decyzję Nala "Znika" i Baasho jest zatrudniony do uśmiercenia lwicy. Nocą, bierze grupę hieny w poszukiwaniu Nali, ale misja kończy się niepowodzeniem. Nala pojawia się później i rozpoczyna walkę z Sarabi udając, że Sarabi kradnie jej Skazę. Baasho obawiając się, że lwice zrobią siebie krzywdę próbuje zerwać się do walki, ale Banagi odciąga go z walki i zabiera klan dalej. Krokuty później powracają podczas konfrontacji Skazy i Simby, podczas którego Banagi nakazuje Baasho aby zabił zwycięzcę. Kiedy Simba wygrywa, hieny próbują go zabić, ale on odpędza je jeden po drugim, w końcu zmuszeni są do poddania mu się, jako nowemu królu. Relacje W pierwotnej wersji scenariusza Baasho był sługą Banagiego, który nie traktował go dobrze. W nowszej wersji są oni prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, i darzą się wzajemnie dobrym szacunkiem. Ciekawostki * "Sho" w języku Suahili nie znaczy nic, ale "baa" znaczy "katastrofa." * Głos Baasho miał podkładać Peter Lorre. Kwestie “'Banagi': ''Znowu byli razem? Baasho: Tak panie, ale miałem ich ciągle na oku. Banagi: O czym rozmawiali''?'' Baasho: O czym? Cóż... o drzewach. Banagi: O drzewach? Baasho: Tak, i jeszcze gwiazdach... i ptakach, i o księżycu... i tego typu rzeczach." —Baasho składa raport Banagiemu, na temat Skazy i Nali. "Simba: Baasho. Chodź tu. Czy masz mi coś do powiedzenia? Baasho: Panie... ja... błagam... Simba: Jeśli jesteś mądrą hieną, mógł byś być bardziej deficytowy." —Baasho korzy się przed Simbą. Galeria lewo|mały|300x300px|Baasho ucieka przed nosorożcem Kategoria:Postacie